systems_engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Model Predictive Control
= Resources = * Interval Based MPC * Model Predictive Control * Learning Based MPC * MPC Controller on a FPGA * Towards a Systematic Design for Turbocharged Engine Control * Economic and Distributed Model Predictive Control of Nonlinear Systems Benchmarks * Mintoc Github * Ferreau * qpOASES * LTI MPC in Python * Fault Tolerant MPC * MPC for the Gigatronik Car * MPC for Solar Hot Water Systems * Deep Learning MPC * NMPC for VirtualME * model predictive control emulation of an Arctic sea ice geoengineering campaign * Optimization algorithm based on matrix calculus for reference trajectory tracking/model predictive control = Research Groups = * Uni-Stuttgart * Opt-Net * Dysco * HD-MPC OPTEC * Software by OPTEC * ACADO Toolkit * ACADO Introduction Talk * Code generation for crane control * ACADO code generation * qpOASES * Embedded Optimization for Nonlinear Model Predictive Control = Books = * MPC for Linear and Hybrid Systems, Francesco Borrelli * Nonlinear Model Predictive Control, Lars Grüne and Jürgen Pannek * Automotive Model Predictive Control, James B. Rawlings and David Q. Mayne * Model Predictive Control: Theory and Design * Nonlinear Model Predictive Control * Calculus of Variation and Optimal Control by Liberzon = Papers = * Addressing the Myths of Model Predictive Control (MPC) * Model Predictive Control: A Survey * The Development of Model Predictive Control in Automotive Industry: A Survey * Robust Model Predictive Control: A Survey * MPC: A Convex Optimization Approach * 300 years of optimal control * Real Time MPC * NMPC for Turbo Charged Diesel Engine = Presentations = * Model Predictive Control: A History * HD_MPC Workshop * OMPC 2013 - SADCO SUMMER SCHOOL AND WORKSHOP ON OPTIMAL AND MODEL PREDICTIVE CONTROL * Geromel * Numerical Methods for Fast Nonlinear Model Predictive Control on Embedded Hardware = Lectures = * MPC by Zico Kolter - Carnegie Melon = Courses = * Model Predictive Control - Gabriele Pannocchia - Italy * RPI Lectures * Wisc * Embedded Optimization for Nonlinear Model Predictive Control * MPC Stuttgart 2011 = Convex Optimization and MPC = * Forces * Convex Optimization II: MPC - Stephen Boyd - Stanford = Applications = Benchmark Systems * Benchmark Systems Automotive Engines * Model Predictive Control of a Turbocharged Engine * Model Predictive Control of Diesel Engine Airpath Building Energy Management * Victor Zavala = Commercial = * embotech * OnRAMP: Honeywell MPC controller for diesel engines = Tools = * MPT Toolbox * MPC Toolbox * MOBY-DIC Toolbox: MPC on FPGA * APmonitor * ACADO * jMPC * OPTI * muAO-MPC * qpOASES * CasADi * MPC tools * BLOM * fast MPC * PnPMPC * Yalmip * EMBOCON Numerical Solvers * NLP solvers ** IPOPT (primal-dual interior point) Ipopt tips ** Ceres Solver ** LiftOpt (lifted Newton) ** WORHP (SQP) ** KNITRO (interior point or SQP) * Linear solvers ** References *** Iterative Methods for Sparse Linear Systems *** PyMAG *** Krylov subspace methods ** GMRES *** SIAM Templates *** GMRES by PyAMG *** A Simpler GMRES ** LAPACK (LU and QR dense) *** SuperLU *** SuiteSparse ** QP solvers *** OOQP *** qpOASES (source included) * Integrators ** CVODES and IDAS from the Sundials suite, version 2.4 or 2.5 (sensitivity capable multi-step methods for ODE:s and DAE:s) * Nonlinear algebraic solver ** KINSOL from the Sundials suite (Note: Extended with sensitivity capabilities) * Optimal control software ** ACADO Toolkit * SDP solvers ** DSDP * QCQP solvers ** CPLEX * DAE Solvers ** SUNDIALS = Books = * MPC for Linear and Hybrid Systems * Model Predictive Control: Theory and Design * Model Predictive Control - Book * NMPC by Larse Grüne and Jürgen Pannek = Theses and Dissertations = * H.J. Ferreau. Model Predictive Control Algorithms for Applications with Millisecond Timescales. PhD thesis, KU Leuven, 2011 * Model-based predictive control using Modelica and open source components * Model Predictive Control of Hybrid Systems: Stability and Robustness * Motion Planning for Manipulator Robots using Optimal Control = People = * Prashant Mhaskar - McMaster * Francesco Borelli - Berkeley * HD-MPC * Matthias Gerdts = Companies = * Artelys * Cybernetica * embotech * Odys = Canada = * Non-linear model predictive control for autonomous vehicles